Our Team Spirit
by wrestlerotica
Summary: In this story, Lana is throwing a Superbowl party with Charlotte and Alicia Fox. Throughout the game - Lana keeps making bets with Charlotte and each bet gets increasingly more sexual.


"Good lord – when the hell is this game going to start? I thought the kickoff was going to be at 6:30... and it's already 6:35." - Charlotte began to complain.

"Relax, Charlotte – it's only been a few minutes... it's getting ready to start. After all, they just finished the coin toss. See? Your team has elected to kick off." - Alicia responded, already doing her best to referee this conversation.

Charlotte, Alicia Fox, and Lana were all sitting on the couch in Lana and Rusev's house prepared to watch the Super Bowl on Rusev's large screen television. Rusev loved his sports and had a top of the line television with 4K resolution and a complete surround sound system. In the nearby kitchen, stood a kitchen island littered with snacks and liquor. These Divas were all set to make this a great day, albeit competitive. Lana was dressed in a Broncos jersey and was outwardly cheering for Denver, while Charlotte was cheering for her Carolina Panthers and Cam Newton. She really wanted to see the Panthers win their first ever Super Bowl. And she knew that at his home, her father Ric Flair would be watching and wooing throughout the entire game also cheering on the Panthers. Alicia was dressed as a referee – and she decided that this would be her role for the day, being a peacekeeper between the two and making sure that this competition between the two other ladies stayed at least civil. After all, this was suppose to be one of their days off. They would be at Raw tomorrow and for tonight, they should just focus on having fun.

Lana gets extremely excited when she finds out that Denver would get the ball first. She wanted her team to immediately score and get on the board. She wanted to immediately start talking trash to Charlotte. She began by saying - "So Charlotte, do you really think that your team is going to win? They have absolutely no chance. Cam Newton has been nothing but lucky all year long... "

"Wait – You can't say that he has been lucky, he has been one of the best athletes this year – After all Lana – they named him the MVP of the entire league just last night."

Lana laughs out loud. "Wow, he just now won his first MVP? How impressive. How many MVP awards does Peyton have again? Oh, he has more than anybody else in the League? Including that Pretty Boy Tom Brady? What do you have to say about that Charlotte?"

"There's not much that I can say to that. Peyton is a tremendous player, that I can't deny. But, did you know that Tyler Breeze once mentioned to that me that he was partially inspired by Tom Brady? Breeze told me that he wanted to be the pretty boy, who wins no matter what – and that he wouldn't care if people hated him."

Alicia chimes in - "I could totally see Breezy saying something like that! He's such a goof – but hell, that would probably be a better character for him. He might then at least get somewhat of a reaction."

The other girls can't help but to burst out laughing. Alicia could perhaps be brutal, but she was always blunt and honest. It would be extremely difficult to deny the fact that Tyler Breeze has done nothing more than flounder since being called up from NXT.

"Jesus Christ – Alicia, show some sympathy won't you? I mean – not all of us can be lucky enough to be getting the Total Divas push, the push from being associated with the Bellas. I mean, I feel terrible for Nikki and what she is going through... but in some ways, you have to admit that you are getting more spotlight on you as a result." - Charlotte states.

Alicia looks at her with a perplexed look on her face. She slowly opens her mouth still dazed from Charlotte's accusation. "Well, I'm s-s-sorry? I can't really help whom I am paired up with, but that's a terrible thing to say to me. I mean – don't you get tired of people saying that you are only getting your push because of your father? The way I see it is we've both worked our asses off to get where we've gotten. Luck plays somewhat of a part in it of course, but we are strong females and that's why we are both prominent parts of the WWE right now."

"Ladies, ladies – please the game is on right now and Denver is driving the ball. I want to see what happens. But I also think that things are getting far far too serious in here. So Charlotte, what do you say we make a fun little bet? A bet that will make this game even more interesting... You aren't a chicken are you?"

Charlotte shakes her head no. She states - "So Lana, what exactly do you have in mind? I can't imagine losing a bet to you. After all, I've got Cam and the Panthers on my side – there's no way I'm losing. And if I do lose a bet to you, well then – whatever. I'll pay up whatever you say."

"Denver has the ball right now, what do you say? - if they score here I get to kiss you. Is that something that you can agree on?" - Lana says.

"Kiss? You want a kiss? But what about Rusev and your engagement? Won't he mind that you are kissing other girls?" I mean.. I don't want to seem like a prude or anything, it's just.. it's just something that I didn't expect to hear from you.

Alicia laughs loudly. She interjects - "What? You think Rusev would mind if his gorgeous fiancee was kissing another girl? He's a male! And besides – in Bulgaria, they are extremely lax about those things... multiple marriages, multiple partners, multiple lovers. It's practically the Paris of Southeastern Europe.

"I'm not entirely sure all of that is true about Bulgaria Alicia – but it is true that Rusev doesn't mind if I fool around with other girls occasionally. He has been well informed time and time again about what usually occurs on the road trips with us WWE Divas. And how our sleepovers and get to-gethers can get out of control. If only E! Managed to capture half of the things that usually go on between us. Total Divas would be far far crazier... and probably get better ratings." - Lana replies.

"Yea, if they captured half of the things that went on in our locker room alone... we'd probably have to be moved to Cinemax." - Charlotte says.

"So true girlie – but about the bet? Are you going to take it or not? Or perhaps, you are afraid of what you would feel if you get kissed by me? That you will like it too much! ," Lana proceeds to tease Charlotte some more.

Charlotte looks at Lana straight in the eye and offers out her hand. "Oh you are so on Lana. And please don't flatter yourself too much about something as frivolous as a kiss."

The first drive continues to take place with Denver slowly driving the ball down the field. On the couch, the expressions on both Lana and Charlotte tell a different story. A wide beaming smile appears on Lana's face as her Broncos continue to have success while Charlotte's expression starts to turn quite sour. With 10:43 left in the first quarter, Denver field goal kicker Brandon McManus drilled a 34 yard field goal to give Denver the first lead of Super Bowl 50. They were now winning 3-0 and Lana was also winning her bet with Charlotte.

Lana looked over at Charlotte who simply grumbled and sighed. She went over and gave Lana a short peckish kiss. Lana was angry and started to scream "Hey, that doesn't count! I meant an actual kiss.. not some friend-zone bullshit. Hey, Alicia – you are suppose to be an official right? What's your ruling on this? Should that count?"

Alicia stutters, "I-I-I'm not entirely sure. But I think, no. I think there has to be a three count to end anything. Even a kiss." Alicia then turns to Charlotte, "Charlotte, I'm sorry, but as the official I can't count that. You need to try again to fulfill your bet, please try to make this one count. I don't want to have to enforce rules like this all night...

Lana snickers, "Are you entirely sure about that Foxy?"

Lana soon feels Charlotte's lips placed on hers once again, this time the kiss is deeper and more passionate. And Lana instantly knows that there is something more to this kiss. She feels a sense of excitement.

Out loud, both Lana and Charlotte hear Alicia counting...

1...

2...

2...and a half...

2 and three-quarters...

And three.

Alicia then reaches between the two and stops the kiss. She breaks them apart like a good referee would do.

"Alright ladies, that's enough of that. Charlotte has fulfilled the bet." - Alicia then states.

Both Charlotte and Lana look at Alicia quizzically. They were confused by her mixed messages. In one way, she wanted to elongate their kissing and in another way she wanted to tear them quickly apart. Did she have an agenda of her own? Was Alicia trying to somehow interject and tease them both?

Charlotte speaks up. "Ok – well Denver got lucky. There is no way that the Panthers are going to keep losing this game. Let's make a new bet. If my team gets the first touchdown in this game, I get to touch your boobs, but if the Broncos get the first touchdown in the game you get to feel my boobs."

"Sounds good to me Charlotte, but you should be aware – that my boys are coming for this victory. I'm going to get to squeeze your tits very very soon. Watch out, I can't promise you that I won't pinch."

A chill ran down Charlotte's spine and she felt a small tingle. She really really didn't want to lose another bet to Lana. She had already had to kiss her, and while it wasn't terrible by any means, she wasn't ready to let Lana have another win. Luck was not on Charlotte's side so far though. With 6:27 left in the first quarter, Malik Jackson recovered a fumble in the end zone to make the score Denver 10 – Carolina 0. Charlotte just lost her second bet of the night. Things were not going her way.

Lana walked over to Charlotte and smiled at her. "This is going to be fun," - She said. Charlotte quickly grabbed Lana's wrists and made them quickly and lightly touch her chest. She quickly turned to Alicia - "That counts, that counts. She just touched my boobs. That was the bet! Please tell me that you agree with me."

"Well I um, I'm not totally sure that I agree with that.. I mean you kind of cheated. But then, at the same time she did technically grab your breasts. Hmm.. I don't know. But I'm going to.. say that, this counts. Sorry – Lana, but a technicality is a technicality."

Lana sighs and sits back down on the couch. Her mood changes, as she now begins to feel a bit frustrated and confused by Alicia Fox. Her calls and judgments seem to be completely random. She seems to not be able to make any definitive calls. But as Lana began to relax a bit, she started to realize that her night wasn't going so bad. She had still won both of the bets that she had made during the game.

The second quarter had arrived and all three ladies get themselves another beverage. All of them fill glasses of booze. Lana once again begins to talk trash to Charlotte. She states - "Charlotte, your team is doing horrible.. it's 10 to nothing and at this rate, this game is going to be over by halftime. Are you starting to feel stupid yet? Or do we need to make some more bets? Because if you really want, I can continue to humiliate you all night."

Charlotte remains silent and merely continues to watch the game. Alicia on the other hand looks like she is deep in thought. She is started to question if Lana is going too far with her trash talking and she is starting to feel sorry for Charlotte. This is suppose to be a fun night between the ladies and it has somehow taking a turn. Alicia feels that something needs to happen soon to change the mood that is starting to take over the room.

Luckily for her, she soon gets a break when the game takes a sudden change. With 11:25 remaining in the second quarter, Jonathan Stewart ran for a one yard touchdown to top off a 73-yard Carolina Panthers drive. The score was now Denver 10 – Carolina 7. Charlotte jumped off the couch and starting cheering and hollering. She even let out one or two Woos as she did the signature Flair Strut across Rusev's entertainment room. Charlotte then turned to Lana, "So my team just scored, What do you think about that? Finally, I won a bet! My team scored so that means that I get a reward, right?"

Lana laughs at her and then replies, "You never made a bet. You just assumed that we were still going on an each score basis. Sorry, but you have to make it explicit if you want bets to happen. I'm still winning two to nothing though."

Charlotte was pissed and Alicia could tell that this girl was dying for attention. Alicia walked over to Charlotte and give a slow kiss on her lips. Charlotte was caught off guard and wasn't sure what to think about what just occurred. She didn't mind it, but she was very surprised.

"Alicia, what was that about? You weren't involved in a bet either, and besides you are suppose to be a referee right now, you shouldn't be showing favoritism to either of us, even though I am flattered that you are choosing me as your favorite." Charlotte teased the entire room with that line. Alicia was about to respond and explain to Charlotte why she kissed her, but then she stopped. She couldn't admit to Charlotte that it was out of sympathy.

The second quarter continues and Norwood of the Broncos makes a huge kickoff return. In fact, he returns the ball for 61 yards which sets a new Super Bowl record. Lana can't stop herself from letting out loud cheers and screams of enjoyment. She knows that her team is taking a commanding presence in the game. A few plays later Denver takes the lead 13-7 when McManus kicks a 33 yard field goal. However, neither Charlotte or Lana are happy. They forgot to make a bet again. Why hadn't they made more bets?

Lana soon changes this though. Denver recovers another fumble and this leads to Lana once again getting extremely cocky. She decides to make another bet with Charlotte. They bet that whichever team is losing at halftime – that person has to call Natalya. They have to prank call Natalya.

Another interception by Carolina. They managed to finally take the ball away from Peyton Manning and the Broncos. And once again, Charlotte had some hope. When Lana stood up to walk towards the kitchen and get a drink, Charlotte couldn't help but to smack her on the ass. She tried to play it up like it was the game that was getting her excited, not the fine ass in front of her.

Halftime soon arrived. At halftime the score was 13-7 Denver. So far, this night was going great for Lana. She had won every bet and her Broncos were winning the game. And now – Charlotte had to fulfill another bet. She had to call Natalya and she had to prank her. Charlotte let out a loud sigh before finally muttering.

"Just give me the phone – I'm not proud of this, but I want to get this over with. This is going to be awful..." - Charlotte said.

Charlotte dialed on her cell phone Natalya's number. She started to grunge on each and every ring that she heard. The phone rang once, twice, three times and still she only got Natalya's answering message -

"Hi this is Nattie – if you have to talk to me or TJ, or any of our cats, please just leave a message and we'll call back as soon as possible, Love ya!".

"So am I good? She didn't answer the phone, but I should be good. I made the call.. what else do you want me to do? - Charlotte said.

Alicia quickly exclaims - "I think it's only fair, that you try to call her once more. If she doesn't answer again, then you are good."

Charlotte dials the number again. The phone only rings once before she hears Nattie's voice on the other line "Hello? This is Nattie – can I ask who I am talking to?"

Charlotte holds her finger over her nose in an attempt to disguise her voice before she speaks - "Um, hello there Natalya, do you have a cat who is striped?"

Nattie responds- "I think so, I think I have a few cats like that.. why do you ask?"

Charlotte sighs before responding - "Well I'm afraid that I have some awful news for you dear, I'm afraid that your cat must have gotten out earlier. And it seems that a car must have hit it. It managed to limp to our sidewalk before it ended up collapsing in front of our house. I think that it might be dead. I'm sorry to break this news to you."

Natalya let out a loud shriek - "Oh my god, I can't believe that this would happen to Snickers, or Doodles, or Ziggles – I forget which cat it was exactly."

With that she simply heard the phone click. Lana and Alicia Fox erupted in laughter while Charlotte started to feel terrible. She couldn't believe how poorly her night was going. She simply wanted to have a fun ladies night out. As the third quarter started, Lana and Charlotte decided to make another bet. They decided that the next one one who scores would get a lap dance. Charlotte briefly gets cocky when Carolina gets into field goal position but swiftly becomes crestfallen once Graham Gano misses the field goal. The game continues in Denver's favor. McManus hits another field goal to bring the score to 16-3. Lana had now won her third bet of the night and she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Charlotte now had to give Lana a lap dance.

Alicia walked over to the radio, she switched the stations a few times, before finally coming to a song that she liked. It was Shakira's "My Hips Don't Lie". Charlotte walked over to Lana and started to gyrate against her. She bounced up and down on Lana's waist making sure she felt each and every movement. Suddenly, the front door swung open. In the room entered Rusev and Cesaro. Rusev walked in when Lana was getting a lap dance from Charlotte. From the corner of her eye, Lana noticed her fiancee.

"Hey Rusev, what are you doing here? Tonight is suppose to be a ladies night, and are you trying to spy on me? Aww, that's cute. But look hunny, I'm not doing anything out of the normal or anything that you would disapprove of. I'm just trying to have some fun with my ladies."

He turned to her and replied. "I can see that and I don't mind. I only came here because I left one of my credit cards here. I didn't mean to interrupt anything that is going on with you and you friends and if I did I'm sorry babe. I love you and I didn't mean to cause any problems. I will be out of here in a few minutes.."

Lana turns to Rusev and responds, "Dear it's fine, just do what you need to do. It's ladies night and you aren't interrupting anything here. Except for Charlotte being a huge loser. She keeps making bets that she can't handle and bets that she can't win. She is still riding and supporting the Carolina Panthers so hard."

Rusev laughs at that. He then goes over to kiss his wife before he and Cesaro leave the house for good. Ladies night resumes.

The third quarter finishes and the game still remains relatively open. As it approaches the fourth quarter of the game Lana decides to make one last final bet. She decides to make it a loser take all bet. The next person who lost a bet would have to take a strap on. The winner would truly get to celebrate their team's win.

Charlotte gets super excited when Peyton fumbles it. She gets so existed that she begins to squeal. She realizes that this might possibly be her last chance and that the game could end any minute now. And then Gano gets them back in the game. He kicks a 39 yard field goal to make it 16 to 10. Denver is up by 6. And yet Charlotte can barely contain herself, she is so elastic about what is going on. And as Carolina gets more and more into the game, Charlotte starts to struggle with herself. In fact, Charlotte is getting so excited that she is now on the verge of peeing. She stands up and begins to woo and flair strut herself. She is so excited right now. She gets disappointed when she realizes that Carolina is having problems moving the ball all night.

With only five minutes remaining in Super Bowl 50, the Denver Broncos appear to be well on their way to victory. Denver's defense has been unstoppable for the whole game. However, Charlotte remains optimistic. After all, she doesn't want to be the one who has to take a strap on. So she holds onto to hope and continues to cheer on the Carolina Panthers.

"My team still has a chance. Don't put the harness on yet Lana. Cam can still bring our team back!" - Charlotte states.

"Whatever you say, you silly silly American." - Lane states.

"Aren't you an American too?" - Charlotte asks.

"Shut up!" - Lana replies sharply.

Charlotte was quickly running out of hope as the game clock continued to tick away. Charlotte practically lost all hope when Denver recovered a fumble on the four yard line. Lana turned to her and simply stated "Are you ready yet? I'm going to enjoy this Superbowl win." Charlotte didn't respond. When the Carolina Panthers were called for holding , Lana let out a loud obnoxious cackle. Alicia Fox remained on the couch sipping on another adult beverage. She was quite buzzed and simply watched Charlotte and Lana go at it. Lana got another break – when CJ Anderson broke through and scored a 2 yard touchdown. With the score now 22-10, Lana turned to Charlotte with a devious expression on her face.

"So Charlotte, you are about out of time and chances. Should we just get this over with now? Or do you want to delay it until the end of the game. It seems to be that you like to torture yourself? Come on Charlotte – just end your suffering now. Plus it'll be fun! I'm pretty good with a strap on – you'll have fun, if you don't believe me ask Foxy over there if I'm good."

Alicia responds - "She isn't lying about that, she definitely knows how to use that thing. And I'm almost jealous that I'm not involved with the bet. I wouldn't mind... some... action."

"Really, Foxy? I mean, I'm not surprised that Lana is talented in using a strap-on.. but you wish you were involved too? You don't even like football, why would you want to be involved with this bet?" - Charlotte asks.

"Well I like sex." - Foxy coyly responds.

"Foxy don't worry – I'll let you watch when I win. Now shut up, the Broncos are going for two here and if they get this, then Charlotte's pussy is practically mine."

As the two point conversion unfolds, Peyton Manning throws a bullet pass to Fowler. Fowler catches the ball in the end zone and immediately begins to celebrate. His dancing reminiscent of La Parka's signature chair dance. It is now 24-10 and Charlotte knows that she no longer has a chance of winning this bet. She is going to have to pay up to Lana. She is going to get fucked by Lana. Though, secretly Charlotte thinks to herself that this isn't such a bad consolation prize. After all, she can't deny the sexual energy that she felt earlier in the night when Lana had kissed her, and then when Lana felt her up.

As the game came to a close, Charlotte immediately turned to Lana and told her that she was ready to fulfill their bet. Lana turned to both Foxy and Charlotte and told them that they should go to the guest bedroom where these things were allowed to happen. Rusev was extremely open and didn't care if Lana fooled around with other girls as long as she did it in the guest room where these activities were allowed to take place.

Upon entering the guest room, Charlotte let out a loud gasp. It turned out that this room was obviously used regularly for sexual activities. It wasn't quite a dungeon, but it was extremely close. The ceiling was adorned with mirrors and the bed was massive. It looked like you could easily fit four or five people into this bed. Across the bed on the wall was another massive television – Lana flipped it on and turned it to CBS. Charlotte laughed, but nervously spoke up - "Lana the game is over, you can't force me to watch anymore of this. And you can't tell me that you want to be having sex while Jim Nantz is blabbering away.

Lana turns to her and places a finger over her lips. "Sssh, you really talk far far too much Charlotte. And besides, this isn't the first time I've had sex while listening to Jim Nantz and Phil Simms. Like I said earlier, Rusev is a big sports fan. Well, we both are big sports fans. And besides, why wouldn't I want to watch the post-game ceremonies while I fuck you? I'm celebrating after all."

Alicia Fox sat down in a chair facing the bed. She wanted to make sure she had a good view of what was about to take place. She wanted to see Charlotte take a dick from Lana. And she wasn't being very patient about it at all. She turned to Lana and said - "Alright let's get this show going. I'm ready to see some action. And you ladies still have all your clothes on."

Lana smirks before speaking - "Well since the 'ref' has graced us with her permission, what do you say Charlotte? Are you ready?"

"I sure am! Come on Lana – I'm ready to take that dick of yours."

"You are? But you are still fully dressed." - Lana continues. "But, how about you start stripping for both Foxy and me?

Charlotte begins to do as she is instructed. She first removes the Carolina Panthers jersey that she had on. As it hits the floor, Lana remarks that that's where that trash belongs. Charlotte then slowly rubs her hand up and down her tanned stomach making sure all eyes are on her. She continues her fingers up to her bra – which she slowly removes.

Lana takes notice of a now topless Charlotte as she begins to remove her pants. Lana rummages through one of her dressers and finally finds the strap on. She then slowly pulls up the harness and readies herself. She does however, keep on her Broncos jersey. She tells Charlotte and Alicia that she wants to fuck as a champion. Charlotte continues to remove her clothes – she drops her pants and then she is left in nothing but a skimpy blue and silver colored thong. When Lana and Alicia look closer – they can see that it also is emblazoned with the Carolina Panthers logo.

Lana had to admit to herself that this was extremely amusing. And she had to give Charlotte credit. She was truly a Carolina Panthers fan. She was willing to do anything for her team, Lana couldn't deny that. And after all, nothing says being a die hard fan more than wearing the team logo near your genitals. But Lana couldn't bear to see Charlotte in those panties anymore. Lana walked towards Charlotte and placed her hand in the top band of her panties. She looked at Charlotte in the eye before turning to her and saying - "Charlotte, these panties have got to go. Now!" Lana then yanked down Charlotte's panties to reveal a nicely trimmed and already slick pussy."

Lana then ordered Charlotte to get on the bed and she quickly joined her on there. By the time Peyton Manning was on-screen mentioning how he was going to go home and have a few Budweisers, Lana was entering Charlotte for the first time. Lana eased her strap-on slowly into Charlotte. Charlotte's already wet pussy allowed for the strap on to go in with ease. Lana began to pump in and out of the Nature Boy's daughter. With every stroke of Lana's dick, Charlotte couldn't help but to let out multiple groans and woos of her own. Lana made sure to position Charlotte in the bed in a way that would allow her to not only fuck Charlotte, but to watch the post-game ceremonies.

Alicia continued watching, making sure that no nefarious action was taking place. She wanted to make sure that this bet was being honored. But she couldn't help herself either. The liquor had caught up to her and had made her just as horny. Plus, two beautiful blondes were having sex practically in front of her. If she had wanted to, she could probably reach over and grab one of Charlotte's exposed breasts. She knew that she could definitely smack Lana's ass. However, she didn't want to interfere with what was taking place on that bed. It was a thing of beauty and glory. Foxy didn't give any fucks about football, but was glad to be able to see Lana drill Charlotte while dressed in her Denver Broncos jersey. And before Alicia Fox knew it, she found herself sticking a hand in her panties. She thought to herself that she could at least masturbate to this action. Her panties were already soaked and this allowed her to easily slip in two fingers.

Lana briefly got a glance of Alicia Fox while she continued to rail Charlotte. She briefly winked at Fox to let her know that she saw what was going on and approved of it. Lana continued working Charlotte at a quick pace, she drove in her dick deeper and deeper into Charlotte's pussy. Charlotte was completely gone – letting out louder and louder moans by the minute. Moans were also escaping the mouth of Alicia Fox. Charlotte finally managed -

"Oh Lana, Ohhh Lana, ooh my god fuck me. I love how you fuck me."

"Nasty girl. You love how my dick feels in you? Don't you? Sssh. You don't have to tell me. I can already tell from all the moans and woos you are letting out. And it also seems that Foxy over there is enjoying our little show... Don't be embarrassed Foxy!"

"Lana – I'm so so close to cumming right now. Just a few more pumps baby. I want to squirt all over your plastic cock."

Lana states, "It's not plastic! I think it's a resin of some sort, but fine baby I'll make you cum." With that she starts pounding at any even quicker pace. The room becomes nothing more than a series of sexual wails for the next few minutes. Finally Charlotte lets out her loudest and most explosive "WOOO" of the night as Lana feels a flood of juices escape from her. Alicia also lets out a long moan to signify that she also is cumming.

Charlotte lays on the bed struggling to catch her breath. Alicia Fox is splayed out in the chair also struggling to regain her composure. Lana removes the strap on and lays down next to Charlotte. For the next few minutes, there is nothing but the background noise of the television as the ladies simply relax and try to process what just took place. The three WWE Divas knew that this was going to be a fun Superbowl party, but they never knew just how fun it was going to be.

Charlotte was the first one to regain her senses. She got down from the bed and began to get dressed again. As she slowly slid on her thong again, Lana turned to her to say - "Baby, I can't let you go home wearing any of that Carolina Panthers stuff.. I'll give you a t-shirt that you can wear instead." Lana got down from the bed and pulled a t-shirt from the dressers to give to Charlotte. Alicia Fox also started to readjust herself. She stood up and said -

"Ladies, tonight has been truly amazing. But, I've got to get going soon. We have Raw tomorrow and I need to at least get some rest." With that, she finished getting dressed and left.

Charlotte replies - "She was sure in a hurry to leave, I wonder what that was about.."

Lana replies - "Oh, that's just how Foxy is after an orgasm. She gets embarrassed and usually leaves as quickly as possible. But, she is right – it is getting late. I really should be getting to bed. Come on Charlotte, I'll walk you to the door."

The two then walk through the rest of the house towards the door holding hands. As the front door is opened, Lana places a long and passionate kiss on Charlotte's lips. She thanks Charlotte for an unforgettable Super Bowl party. Charlotte then walks to her car and as she approaches the door, she turns back to Lana before shouting - "Hey Lana, by any chance are you a fan of March Madness? We could make more bets then."

Lana simply shook her head before replying, "We should." She then closed the front door and turned off the porch light. After a fantastic night and even though her team lost, all Charlotte could do was get in her car and drive home. The drive would be pleasant though as it would give her time to remember all of the pleasure she had tonight. Charlotte knew that she couldn't wait to see Lana at Raw.


End file.
